Have The Right To Remain?
by Anthony1
Summary: After Veemon gets hurt Davis decides to quit. When that happens the Digimon Emperor captures the others. Will Davis change his mind and save the others?
1. Self Doubt

Have The Right To Remain?  


  
I don't own Digimon or anything in common with it.  
  


Chapter 1:  
Self Doubt  


  
  
  
"You done it once again Davis," cried an angry Yolei. "You didn't think about  
what you did could do to us. All you could think about was how you can show off to all of us.  
  
Davis wanted to defend himself about what Yolei was saying but knew that she  
was right. He did do a pretty dump stunt which caused his friend DemiVeemon to be  
hurt.  
  
****  
  
Flashback....  
  
They have just comeback from the digital world were they where they were taking  
down some of the Emperor's control spires when they were attacked by a group of  
control Tryranamon. Everything was going fine as they were able to free some of them from the their dark rings but when their were a few left Davis thought of a way to finish the job.  
  
He thought that if he use himself as a decoy it will allow the Digimon to get rid of  
the remaining dark rings. As well as get a couple points with Kari. So he ran to the side of the Tryranamon and started yelling at them, "Hey, Tryranamon. Is it just me or does your breath smell worst than raw sewage?" The other DigiDestined turn to where Davis was and looked at him as if he was nuts.  
  
"Davis what are you doing? Are you nuts? Get out of their before its too late,"  
yelled T. K.. "Shut up TM, I know what I am doing. Just get ready to go for the dark  
rings." Kari was a little upset with Davis but saw that he was giving them a chance to end this, "In a way Davis is right. We need to attack the Tryranamon while they are distracted with Davis." The others nodded in agreement and hope Davis knew what he was doing.  
  
*I hope this plan works. * thought Davis. And indeed his plan was going as  
planed. The Tryranamon started to come after him. Now all he had to do was get out of the way before they attack. As if on cue the Tryranamon Were about to fire their attacks at Davis. *Okay, here it comes. I better get a move on it before I get fried. * With that thought Davis was about to get away from the Digimon's attack when he fell. "What the heck?" Davis looked to see why he fell and he saw that his right foot was stuck between a crack that was in the floor. "Damn it. This is just great."  
  
The others saw that the Tryranamon were getting closer to Davis. They also saw  
that Davis was on the ground and not running. T. K. was the first to yell to Davis, "Davis what are you doing? Just don't lay there, get up." Davis quickly shot T. K. a glare, "What do you think I been trying to do?" Kari looked on, worried as the Tryranamon were almost on top of Davis. 'You guys we have to save Davis." Without asking any questions the DigiDestined started to run to Davis to help him. Davis was them coming and knowing they were trying to do.  
  
"You guys stay back. Don't take another step closer." T. K. looked at Davis and wondered what was he thinking, "But Davis, if we don't do anything to help you'll get hurt." "Don't worry about me. Just protect Kari for me." Kari was touch by what Davis was doing. He was willing to sacrifice his well being so she can be safe. "Davis you don't have to do this." Kari couldn't finish as the Tryranamon were getting closer to Davis while T. K. was pulling Kari away.  
  
Finally Davis was able to get his foot free but saw that it was no way he would get away in time. One of the Tryranamon released their fireball and was coming fast at Davis. Knowing he couldn't get away in time Davis decided that if he was going to die he was going to go out fighting. "Come on. Hit me with your best shot you over grown lizards." As the fireball came closer Davis could feel the heat but remain strong. Just as he was going to get hit Flamedramon grabbed him and jumped out of the way of the blast.  
  
Davis turned to look at where the fireball had landed and saw that their was now a huge crater. "Man that was closed. Thank you Flamedramon. Flamedramon?" he looked where the digimon was and saw that not only that he reverted back to Veemon but was in pain. "Veemon what's wrong?" The Digimon let out a small shout of pain, "Davis its my shoulder." Davis looked at Veemon's shoulder and saw that it was scraped up badly and how it looked it looked like it might be broken.  
  
While he was checking on Veemon the Tryranamon were coming towards him and looked prepared to end Davis and the injured Digimon as they fired their fireballs. Davis saw the attack was coming and since Veemon couldn't be moved in his condition he covered himself over Veemon to protect him.  
  
The heat of the fireballs seemingly were burning off Davis' jacket but his only  
concern was saving his friend. The attack was now mere seconds of them when  
something blasted the fireball away from them. Davis looked to where the attack came from and saw that it came from the other Digimon as they were all now digi armored and taking care of the remaining Tryranamon. "Davis get Veemon and get to safety," yelled T. K. who was on Pegasusmon. For once Davis didn't argue with T. K. as he carefully scooped of Veemon and took him to where the others were.  
  
All the remaining Tryranamon were freed from the dark rings and left. The  
DigiDestined were now ready to go back to the real world. They all gathered around the TV. But Davis stayed in the back not even looking up. He just looked down at Veemon who was still in his arms. After they freed the Tryranamon they were able to fixed up Veemon's hurt arm. Luckily, it wasn't broken, just merely banged up. Even though he knew that Veemon was going to be all right in a few days he couldn't stop feeling that it was his fault that he was hurt. With that thought him and the rest of the DigiDestined went through the TV and were sent back to the real world.  
  
****  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
All of the DigiDestined were still in the computer lab, trying to shake off the last  
battle. Davis continued to look down at his Digimon. Even though Veemon was now  
DemiVeemon his arm was still hurt but he was in no pain and was taking a deep sleep in his arms.  
  
As he was looked at DemiVeemon he heard footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up he saw that it was Yolei with a look of anger on her face, "Davis did you even think what you were doing. Not only did you almost die, but you almost got Veemon killed as well." Davis was opening his mouth to defend himself but Yolei  
stopped him before he could say a world. "Now look what happen, DemiVeemon's arm is injured." Davis didn't even try to defend himself anymore. He instead looked at the other DigiDestined how they felt about what Yolei was saying. Not being that surprised he saw in each of their eyes that they were agreeing in a way with Yolei in what she was saying, even Kari.  
  
Not wanting to hear Yolei putting him down any more and seeing the look in the  
others eyes he got up from his chair, grabbed his bag and carried DemiVeemon as he was ready to leave. As he was about to step from the doorway Yolei yelled one more thing at Davis. "Sometimes Davis I wonder if we would be better off if you never were a DigiDestined." The words hit Davis like a truck for of bricks. He stopped moving but instead of yelling back at Yolei he simple yet out a deep sigh and continue to walk away.  
  
"Yolei I think you were pretty hard on Davis." Said Kari. "Well, he still had it  
coming. He shouldn't have done that crazy stunt in the first place." "But he was sorry he done it. Didn't you see the look in his eyes after he saw Veemon injured? Then you had to say that we would be better off without him being a DigiDestined." Yolei tried to say something but Kari stopped her. "Sure Davis does some dump things but he always does it for the team. So I don't know about you guys but I am going to help Davis." Before she could leave T. K. grabbed her arm, "Kari let him be for now. He needs sometime to himself." She reluctantly nodded her head and hoped that T. K. was right. 


	2. Coming To A Decision

Chapter 2:  
Coming To A Decision  


  
I don't own Digimon what's so ever.  
  
Davis was now at home, in his room thinking about what happen today. "That  
was a dump stunt I pulled" as he remember how he used himself as a decoy. "Not only that I got DemiVeemon hurt," he looked at his bed and saw DemiVeemon resting comfortably. But he mostly thought about what Yolei had said to him right before he left.   
  
He pulled out his D3 and D-terminal from his pocket and looked at them, *Maybe  
Yolei is right. They would probably the guys would be better off if I never became a  
DigiDestined. They would certainly take care of the Digimon Emperor faster if I didn't  
come with them. Also it would be better for DemiVeemon if I was his partner. * After  
making his decision on what to do Davis put his D3 and D-terminal down, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down.  
  
****  
  
Next day after school...  
  
Kari was in the park waiting for someone. That someone was Davis. He had  
asked her to meet him at the park after school. He also said to her not to tell the others about it and said it was very important. She could tell that he was seriously about this.   
  
"Where is he?" Davis shortly arrived but on the look on his face he wasn't his  
usually cheerful self. "Davis what was so important that I had to meet you and couldn't tell the others?" before continuing on she noticed that Davis wasn't wearing the goggles that Tai had given him. "And why aren't you wearing Tai's goggles?" He let out a heavy sigh and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope and a small bag, "I want to take these Kari. But don't open any of them until your with T. K., Yolei and Cody. You should all be together to know what it is about. Also open the envelope up first."  
  
With that Davis turned around and left. Kari looked puzzled as she looked at both the envelope and bag, "Davis what is this about?" Davis stopped and looked at her from over her shoulder, "Just do as I asked. What's inside the envelope will explain," then he continued to walk away from Kari.  
  
****  
  
After her meeting with Davis earlier Kari got the other DigiDestined together and  
told them what happen with her and Davis. "So Davis just gave you an envelope and a bag and then left?" asked Yolei. Kari just nodded in response. "I just wonder why he told you not to tell the rest of us about it?" questioned Cody. "He just told me not to open either of them until we were all together." "Well, we are all together," stated T. K.. "So open them."  
  
Just like Davis had ask she open the envelope up first. After opening it she saw it was a folded piece of paper. As she unfolded it she saw their was writing on it. "Its a letter you guys." She scanned through the letter then she went wide eyed. "Kari what does Davis say in the letter say?" asked T. K.. She looked from the letter and looked at the others, "You guys. I think you should hear this. Its serious and please don't say anything before I am finish with the letter." She cleared her throat before reading the letter.  
  
Dear Kari, T. K., Yolei and Cody  
  
I guess that Kari has gathered you together shortly after her meeting with  
me. Don't be mad at her for not telling you about it. I asked her not to.   
The reason for my meeting with her is because I needed her to get this  
letter and bag. Among all of you I have know Kari the most and trust. I  
just hope she is the one reading this to.  
  
The reason for this letter is to say that since what happen yesterday I have  
come to a decision. And that decision is that I resign from the   
DigiDestined. It would be better for you guys if I wasn't there to cause  
any trouble or screw up. Now that I have said what this is about I ask  
T. K. to now open the bag.  
  
T. K. reluctantly grabbed the bag from Kari and opened it. In side the bag were  
three items. As he pulled them out he and the rest of them were shocked as what they were. The items were Davis' D3, D-terminal which had both digi eggs inside and goggles Tai gave him. Kari looked at the items for a few more seconds before reading the letter again.  
  
I know that you guys maybe shocked about what was in the bag but let me  
explain. I wish that T. K. take the goggles because all the DigiDestined  
leaders should have them. That is right T. K.. I wish for you to be the new  
leader of the DigiDestined. I hope you lead them will and better I could  
ever have.  
  
For my D3 and D-terminal I wish for Kari to take them. Also I want her  
to take DemiVeemon for me. The reason I asked for her to take him is  
because I believe she could take better care of him that I could. Kari  
don't worry I will give you DemiVeemon later on. I believe he would be in  
better hands with you than with me.  
  
And finally, I would ask you guys not to blame yourselves about this. This  
was my own choice. I just ask you guys not to forget about are adventures  
together in the digital world. Also don't forget that even though I mostly  
acted like a jerk I was there for each of you. So please do that for each  
other. In conclusion I ask one more thing for you to do for me. Kick the  
Digimon Emperor's ass once for me.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Davis Motomiya,  
former DigiDestined of Courage and  
Friendship  
  
All the DigiDestined were silent as they were putting what Davis had said  
together. No one knew what to say at first but finally Cody was the one who broke the silence. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe Davis would do this." "I know what you mean Cody. I thought that Davis would do that," responded Yolei. "Well, Yolei, if you hadn't said that we would have been better off without him he wouldn't had left." "I didn't think he would have taken badly Cody. I was just angry with him." "I was angry with him to but I wouldn't have said that to him no matter what he did."  
  
While Yolei and Cody were arguing Kari was just looking at Davis' D3 and  
D-terminal that he had left her. Finally, she couldn't take the two arguing any longer.   
"Will you guys stop it right now." Yolei and Cody immediately stopped. "Didn't you  
hear what Davis' letter said. He told us not to blame ourselves. Right now we got to  
decide what we should do now." She looked towards T. K. who was still looking at the goggles that were in his hands.  
  
"So what do we do now T. K. ?" T. K. raised his head up to Kari, "What are you  
asking me?" "Well, in Davis' letter he named you the leader. And until something happens your the leader." T. K. looked back down at the goggles and put them into his pocket, "I guess for now I am the leader, but just for the time being. The first thing we have to do is to try to get Davis to change his mind about leaving. Also we shouldn't tell Tai and the others about this. Not until we get this cleared up." The others nodded with T. K. and were leaving to go home. Kari was the last one to leave. She couldn't believe what Davis was thinking. When she was about to leave she grabbed the envelope and another piece of paper came out. It was more folded up then the other and it had Kari's name on it. She picked up and read it.  
  
Dear Kari:  
  
This letter is just for you. I didn't want the others to know this letter  
because their is something I got to say and it is only to you. First off I  
want to say that I want to special apologies to you. I know I said it in the  
other letter but this is a different apology. I am sorry that I was always  
hanging around you, even though I knew that I was bothering you. Also  
sorry that I overreacted when you and T. K. hanged around with each  
other.  
  
You must have known that I had a crush on you during that. I mean, you  
are too smart not to notice it. But it is just that I like you so much that I  
that I wasn't thinking clearly. Now I see that I wasn't the guy for you, and  
I can live with that, knowing that you are happy.  
  
Besides deciding that I wasn't going to be a DigiDestined no more, I also  
decided that I am now going to back off and give you some space. You  
might be upset because you think the real reason is that I left the   
DigiDestined is because of you not liking be back, but I want you to know  
that you had nothing to do with it, just as much as the others did.  
  
You may wonder why I am leaving my D3, D-terminal and DemiVeemon  
with you. The reason is that I know you will take better care of him than I  
ever could. I have seen you with other Digimon. You are always sweet to  
them and never get mad at them, not like me. And no offense towards the  
others, but I think that DemiVeemon would be better off with you. Just let  
him know as well that it he had nothing to do with me leaving the   
DigiDestined or leaving him. Tell him that I just want someone to take  
better care of him.  
  
One last thing. I know sooner than later you guys are going to tell Tai  
and the others about this. Just tell them that this is something I had to do  
and they had nothing to do with it as well. Tell Tai that he is still my idol  
and a dear friend like the rest of you were. Even T. K. and Yolei were.  
  
PS: I just want you to know Kari that what ever you do in life I will  
behind you no matter what it is. Also that I will always care for you.  
  
Sincerely your good friend,  
Davis Motomiya  
  
Kari slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was moved by what Davis  
had said to her in the letter, "Oh Davis." Gatomon looked up to her and was wondering what was going on, "Kari what's wrong?" Kari just gave her Davis' second letter to her. She read it for a bit and understood what was going on. "So I just you'll be taking care of DemiVeemon now all." Kari looked down at Gatomon, "Yes. Just for now. Until we can get Davis back to his senses." "No offense, but I think we will have a better chance in getting Tai to cut his hair than that." Both of them let out a laugh to that statement then their was a moment of silence.  
  
No longer standing the quietness Gatomon finally broke the silence, "So when do  
we get the little blue food disposal?" she asked referring to DemiVeemon. "I don't know. Davis' letter said that he would give him to me later on. Kari and Gatomon decided that it was time to go home but their was a little thing they were wondering about. What did DemiVeemon think about Davis' decision?  
  
****  
  
"But Davis. Why are you doing this? Don't you want me to be your Digimon  
anymore?" whimpered DemiVeemon. Davis was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling and was listening to the little blue Digimon's questions. "No, it is not that. I just want you to be in better hands than me." "What do you mean Davis?" questioned the Digimon. "You know what I mean," as he pointed to DemiVeemon's still injured arm.  
  
"Davis you didn't know I was going to get hurt. It was my own decision to jump  
in and help you. I am after all your Digimon partner." "Yes, I know that we are partners. It is just that I don't want you to get hurt because of me. And I that is why I think Kari should take care of you instead of me. So please DemiVeemon don't argue with me about this. It is better for you if you went with Kari."  
  
The small blue Digimon just let out a sigh, "Okay Davis, if that is what you wish.   
When does Kari come to get me?" "Tomorrow. Ill will tell her to meet me after school in the park so I can giver you to her. Are you okay with that?" DemiVeemon nodded, "So this is our last day together as partners isn't it?" "Yes, I guess it is? Hey, we did have some amazing adventures together didn't we?" "Yeah we did. We are still going to be friends aren't we Davis? I mean you will come to see me occasionally won't you?" "You bet. Hey, what do you say that it is our last day together I give you the biggest bowl of your favorite ice cream you ever since as a little farewell treat?" "Make it all I can eat as well and you got yourself a deal." "You got it buddy. I just hope their is enough ice cream, knowing your appetite," laughed Davis as he picked up his little blue friend to the kitchen to spend their last few hours they had together as partners. 


	3. One Last Battle

Chapter 3:  
One Last Battle  


  
I don't Digimon what's so ever.  
  
Next day at the park....  
  
It was Davis' turn to wait as he was waiting for Kari to show up to pick up  
DemiVeemon who was in his arms looking sad knowing that he will be leaving Davis. All through the day the other DigiDestined tried to get him to change his mind about leaving but he told them that his mind is made up. He also remember the look on Kari's face when he told her to meet her at the park to pick up DemiVeemon. I just to her this was to show that I was serious about quitting the DigiDestined. He heard a footsteps coming towards him. They belonged to Kari as she was coming to where Davis was.  
  
"Thank you for coming Kari." He looked around to see if any of the others had  
come with her. "Didn't the others come with you." She just shocked her head no. Not saying a word. "Oh. I just thought they might have come with you."  
  
After a moment of uneasy silence with neither of them knowing what to say Davis decided to get down to what they where there for. "Well, Kari I like to thank you for doing this for me. I hope I not putting pressure on you in any way into doing this." "Oh no. Your not Davis. I am glad that you have so much faith in me in taking care of DemiVeemon." "Yeah. I have a feeling that you will take good care of him."  
  
"So you are really going to go through this are you." asked Kari. "Yes, I am Kari."   
"Is their anyway I can change your mind?" "Please Kari. My mind is already made up and you and the others can't change it," quickly exclaimed Davis as he was handing DemiVeemon to Kari. As he was doing this he saw that Kari was looking sad. "Kari don't worry. I will still hang around you guys. Just not when it involves the Digimon or the digital world. You guys are still going to be my friends even though I am quitting the DigiDestined?" "Oh course we are still going to be friends. It doesn't matter that you aren't going to be a DigiDestined or not. We all are going to remain friends." "Thanks Kari. I really appreciate that."  
  
"Well, I just this is it. The others are probably waiting for you so I will be leaving  
now," said Davis. He looked at Kari then to DemiVeemon, "Remember buddy this has nothing to do with you. We are still friends and don't you forget that. I also want you to do what ever Kari tells you to do. She will be taking care of you for now on."   
DemiVeemon slowly lifted his head to Davis, "I know that Davis and I will do whatever  
Kari tells me." Davis gave him a small smile then put his hand on his head, "Thanks  
buddy. I am also counting on you to take care of Kari and Gatomon for me." "No worry Davis, I will protect both of them with everything I got."  
  
Davis was set off to leave when Kari stopped him. "Davis I have to tell you  
something." Davis stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes, what is it?" "Well, it is about that second letter you wrote. You know, the one that was for me and not the others." "Oh yeah, that. Did any of the others see or read it?" Kari shook her head, "They didn't see it. The only one who saw it and read it was Gatomon." "Well, I have nothing against with your own digimon seeing it or even reading it." "Did you mean what you said in the letter?" Davis hesitated. He was wondering weather to say he was, or no. "Well,...yes I did. I meant every word Kari." "Even the part when you said that you would be behind me in whatever I did, no matter what? Also that you will always care for me?" "Yes, I did and I meant it."  
  
Before Kari could say anything else her D-terminal went off. She opened it up and saw it was an email from T. K.. It said: "Kari help. We been captured by the Digimon Emperor. Bring help as soon as possible." Knowing that she had to do something she prepared to helped the others, but realized that she couldn't do it alone. She quickly went up to Davis, "Davis the others are in trouble. I can't do this alone. I need your help." "Sorry Kari, but I won't go to the digital world. Not now. Not ever again."  
  
Kari couldn't believe what he was saying, "So you are just going to standby while  
your friends are in trouble?" Davis turned completely around to face her and said in a bit of a sorrow in his voice, "If I go I will just get myself, DemiVeemon, you or one of the others hurt. You would be better off if you went alone," he looked down as not to see Kari's reaction. Kari slowly walked up to Davis, "Davis, look at me." He did as he was told, "Yes?" He was greeted with a slap in the face by Kari which shocked him and the Digimon. "That is enough. I don't care if you don't want to be a DigiDestined anymore. Your friends need help, and you are just going to stand here and do nothing." Davis just rubbed his hand over were Kari had slapped him. Since he wasn't going to answer she continued, "Do this for them. Do it for me." Davis looked into Kari's and could see that she was pleading with him. "Please Davis."  
  
Davis just let out a sigh and looked down at the ground, "All right. I will help.   
But this is the last time. After this I am done." He looked down at DemiVeemon, "Well buddy, I guess we will be partners for one more mission." The little blue Digimon yelled in delight and jumped into Davis' arms. "Lets get going Kari. I don't think the others will last long with the Digimon Emperor." Kari nodded in agreement and the two ran off to the computer room to go to the digital world.  
  
"Hey Davis." "Yeah Kari?" "I am sorry about slapping you in the face. I  
shouldn't have done that to you." "Don't be sorry Kari. You knock some sense into me. What kind of friend would I be if I did nothing while my friends get hurt." Kari looked at Davis and gave him a warm smile. "Besides, I could never say no to that beautiful face of your Kari," replied Davis. "Davis this isn't the time for flattery, this is serious." "I know, I know. This is serious, I was just trying to loosen things up before we go. We can't go into a battle with the Digimon Emperor all tensed up." "Maybe your right, but now isn't the time to be joking. This is serious." "Your right Kari. Things are serious. Their is no time for jokes, its time to be serious. And since this is going to be my last mission as a DigiDestined I will give it all I got to save the others."  
  
****  
  
"You guys, we have to think of something," said T. K.. He arms and legs were  
bounded to the wall. He could also see that Yolei, Cody and the Digimon were in the  
same predominant. They all could remember how they got here in the first place.  
  
They were in the school's computer room waiting for Kari to comeback from her  
meeting with Davis. When suddenly their D3s started to sound. Knowing something  
might be wrong they look at the digital world map and saw that their was an area that was in trouble. "Shouldn't we wait Kari to comeback?" questioned Cody. T. K. shook his head, "We can't wait for her. I think we can take care of this trouble without her." The others nodded and held out their D3s as they were sucked from the portal.  
  
After they arrived at the spot where they located the trouble they saw that their  
was nothing wrong. "What is going on here? Are you sure this is the right place Yolei?" "Yes, Cody. I made sure this was the place. But their isn't anything wrong here." T. K. looked around seeing if their was indeed something when he heard a weird sound. He looked at where the sound was coming from and saw a bunch of small objects coming towards them. T. K. didn't know exactly what they were but knew that they shouldn't stay around to find out. "Everyone move," he yelled to them as he was pointing to the objects heading towards them.  
  
They tried to move out of the way but the object spread out all around them. But  
instead of making an explosion, they let out some kind of powder. T. K. could tell what this stuff was for at first, but realized shortly after that it was some kind of knockout gas as he saw Yolei, Cody and the Digimon pass out. He tried his best to stay awake, but the powder was too strong as he finally hit the ground and went out.  
  
When he finally came to he saw that they where in some kind of room and that all of them were bounded to the wall. He also noticed a table in the far end of the room. When he looked more closely he saw that all their D3s and D-terminals were on it.  
  
No of them talked for a while, since their was nothing they could do put  
wait. Yolei couldn't take the silence any longer, "What happen to us and who did this to us?" T. K. turned his head to her so she could hear him clearly, "Those objects that came at us were filled with some kind of knockout gas. And I will give only guess on who did this to us." Before anyone could say anything else they suddenly heard clapping and footsteps coming towards them. From the shadows a figure came out. Not to their surprise that it was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"I am impressive. You DigiDestined were able to figure it out so quickly." "What  
do you want with us Digimon Emperor?" questioned T. K.. "Oh nothing really. I just  
want to take away your D3s and put dark rings on your Digimon so they can become my slaves." "You can't do that." yelled Yolei. "But I will. I just have to ask you a simple questioned." he slowly walked up to T. K. , "Where are the two other DigiDestined?" "I won't tell you anything. So don't bother to ask me again." Instead of getting angry like T. K. expected, the Digimon Emperor simply smirk at him. "Very well. I have another way to get them here." He slowly walked away from them and over to the table where the D3s and D-terminals were. "I seen what this things are for. Not only are they use to keep your precious digi eggs, but they are used to contact the others. So I will simply use yours to contact the others and get them to come here." With that he open it up and sent a message to them.  
  
When he was finished with sending the message he put T.K.'s D-terminal down he their friends. Sudden he saw something sticking out of T.K.'s pocket. He walked over to him and took out what was in it and saw that they were Davis' goggles. "What are you doing with this? Doesn't this belong to that other DigiDestined?" "I am not going to tell you anything." "Tell me or your Digimon becomes a snack for my Tryranamon." "Don't you do anything to Patamon." "I won't if you tell me what I want to know."  
  
Since their was nothing he could do to stop him from doing what he was  
threatening to do T. K. decided tell him, "They belong to me. He gave them to me." "What? Why would he give them to you?" "Because he quit the DigiDestined. He handed us his D3 and D-terminal to use. He even gave us his Digimon." Unexpected the Digimon Emperor laughed. "What so funny?" asked Cody. The Digimon Emperor stopped laughing and looked at each of them, "It is just amusing that the DigiDestined with the digi eggs of courage and friendship quitted and is now going to leave his friends at my mercy. But don't you worry, I will deal with him at a later time. I guess I have to just worry about the little DigiDestined girl."  
  
As if calling for it an alarm went off. "It seems that we won't have to wait very  
long." He walked to one of the other walls and pushed one of the bricks in. Which  
caused the wall to open up and revealed a giant screen. On the screen they could see Kari and Gatomon. But to their amazement Kari wasn't alone. Right by her was Davis. The Digimon Emperor however, did seem to mined, "It looks as if your friend has comeback to save you. Too bad it that he will be the one who will need the saving."  
  
****  
  
"This is the place, but where are the others Kari?" They had come to the place  
where the signal came from. From what he could see he saw a small forest and a nearby river. "I don't know Davis. Maybe they were able to get away from whatever got them." For some strange reason Davis felt that their was something wrong but he couldn't tell what. "Kari, is it just me or does it seem that something isn't right here?" "Your right Suddenly the ground started to shake and out in the distance they could see a group of Mammothmon come at them. They also could see that they had dark rings on their legs. "Well, I just by what they have on their legs that the Digimon Emperor has to do something with this. As well as with are friends being missing." "Well, Kari it seems that the Emperor wants to join are friends are at." Davis slowly stepped in front of the other, "I don't know about you Kari but as  
since this is my last time being a DigiDestined I am going to fight with everything I have in me."  
  
Davis stood silent as he watch the Mammothmon coming towards them when he  
was startled by a hand on top of his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Kari. "You are right Davis. We have to fight with everything we got to save are friends. Also we still have to give you a farewell party." Davis couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Thanks Kari, I will do everything I can to free are friends." He looked to the other side of him to his Digimon, "You ready for one last battle with me buddy?" "I am ready Davis. I will do my best to make you proud of me." "You don't need to do that buddy. I have always been proud of you and always will be. Lets just do are best to free our friends."  
  
Seemingly for the last time he looked at his D3, "I am going to miss saying this."   
He held his D3 to his partner, "Lets do this one last time. Lets show those overgrown hairy Mammothmon what an armor Digimon can do." Davis D3 started to glow.   
  
"Veemon armor Digimon to...Raidermon: the storm of friendship." Davis quickly  
climbed on the back of his partner and looked at Kari. "Well, aren't you going to come and joined the party?" "Yeah. I am not going to let you do all the work. You ready Gatomon?" The feline Digimon nodded. "Then lets get going." Just like Davis' her D3 started to glow.  
  
"Gatomon armor Digimon to...Nefertimon: the angel of light," and following Davis' lead she climbed on her Digimon back and headed off to the fight.  
  
Both DigiDestined and Digimon fought bravely against the controlled Digimon.   
However, as everything was going their way one of the Mammoth shot a blast towards Raidermon and Davis. With no time to react the blast knocked both of them down and caused Raidermon to revert back to Veemon. But the force of the blast caused Davis to fall into the river. Unable to fight against the river's current Davis was swiped further away and caused him to go under. Kari, Nefertimon and Veemon went after him but were caught by surprise as a small object the same as the one that was used on the other DigiDestined came towards them and sprayed out the knockout gas which caused them all to pass out.  
  
****  
  
The DigiDestined watched everything that was happening by the big screen. They could see that the remaining Mammothmon grabbed Kari, Gatomon and Veemon and were heading back to the Digimon Emperor's base. "Well, well, well. It seems that I only have to deal with one more DigiDestined after all," mocked the Digimon Emperor. "Ill leave you now so you can mourn the lost of your fallen alley. Until your other friend arrives. Then we will have some real fun." The Emperor laughed as he was leaving but none of the DigiDestined of Digimon even bothered to pay any attention to him. From what they saw that Davis had drowned in the river and Kari and the others were coming to join in them in their predicament. 


	4. Where In The World Am I?

Chapter 4:  
Where In The World Am I?  


  
  
I don't own Digimon what's so ever.  
  
Davis slowly opened his eyes and by what he seeing he wasn't in the digital world any longer. To his honor he was looking at what looked like his hometown only that it was in completely destroyed. He looked at his D3 and hoping to find the others DigiDestined's signals but couldn't find any of them.  
  
Since it may not be safe to stay in the open he slowly walked into the street of his destroyed hometown hoping to find the others. As he walked through the deserted streets he saw that most of the building were destroyed or halfway their. He saw that their wasn't that many people and the ones he saw stayed away and looked at him like he was some kind of threat.  
  
After basically going through his entire neighborhood he still  
didn't find any of his friends. When he turned the corner to enter another block he spotted something that worried him. "A control spire. How can their be one here? Aren't I real world?" As he tried to figure what was going on the sound of  
giant footsteps that were coming towards him snapped him out of it. He looked and saw two Tryranamon coming right him also that they had dark rings on them.  
  
Knowing that he couldn't stand a chance against the two giant Digimon without out some help he could do only one things, and that was run. Even though he was running his fastest the Tryranamon were catching up to him. Davis believed that if he got to a secluded area he could hide. Unfortunately for Davis as he was looking at the Tryranamon behind him he didn't see what was in front of him when he tripped over a hole in the road and fell to the ground. Unable to move at the moment Davis could just see that the Tryranamon were almost on top of him. Davis couldn't help but give a quick chuckle. For it was an incident with a group of Tryranamon that made him want to quit the DigiDestined, and now it seemed as if two Tryranamon were going to end his life.  
  
However, just when the Tryranamon were about to finish him off a shot was sent  
above his and the Digimon heads. Distracted by the object above them the Digimon  
momentarily forgot about Davis. As they were distracted someone in a hood came  
running towards him and lifted him and pulled him away. "Who are you?" asked Davis but the hooded man didn't answer. Instead, he stopped and told him to cover his eyes now. For some reason Davis felt he could trust him and did as he was told. Suddenly the object that was above the Digimon exploded in a blast of light.  
  
When the light dimmed away Davis opened his eyes slowly and look at where the two Tryranamon were at and saw that they were momentarily blind from the light. When he got to his feet Davis looked at the hooded man who had saved him, "Thank you. You save my life." The hooded man just turned to Davis but when he saw him  
he jumped back in shock. "Davis? No, it can be. Who are you?" questioned the hooded man. Davis was confused in why this person was shocked. Then after hearing his voice something click in Davis' head, "I know you don't I?"  
  
The man just turned back around and motion with his hand to Davis to follow him. Since that their was no other place for him to go he followed. After a while the man stopped and turned back to Davis, "Are you Davis Motomiya?" Davis just respond with a nod. The man just stood there and looked at Davis for a while. Then finally slowly he removed his hood so to allow Davis to see his face. Davis was  
shocked at who it was, "C-Co-Cody? Is that really you?"  
  
It was in fact the young DigiDestined Davis knew. Only now he  
was now taller, more built and now carried a sword on his back. "Cody its good to see you. What happen to you?" "I can ask you the same question Davis. Where  
have you been for the past eight years? We all thought you were died." Davis was shocked at what Cody had said and was silent before talking. "What do you mean eight years? Also why did you think I was died?" "All of us saw you fall into the river in the battle with the Mammothmon. They never found your body and presumed  
that you were dead and it has been eight years since then. Don't you remember anything?" Davis shook his head, "All I remember is falling in the river. When I went under I black out and when I woke up I was here. What has happen and why are their control spires and Digimon in the real world?"  
  
"Well, after we all thought you were died the Digimon Emperor  
captured us all. He took control of our Digimon by putting dark rings on them and  
they continue to be under his control." "Does that mean Veemon is as well?" "No. The Emperor destroyed him as an example to us. He said that Veemon  
was not useful since you 'died.'"  
  
Davis looked at the ground with sorrow. He couldn't believe it, his friend and  
partner Veemon was gone. "But how did he bring the control spires and those Digimon into the real world?" "After we were capture he stole all the energy from our D3s to break the barrier between the real world and the digital world. After doing that he saw us as nothing more than annoying kids. So he ordered our own Digimon to  
destroy us. But before they could do anything Tai and the older DigiDestined saved us and we were able to escape." Cody let out a sigh before continuing. "However, we weren't able to repair the damage to the digital barrier and we couldn't stop the Emperor from sending numerous troops of his control Digimon into the real world.   
We tried to stop him but it wasn't enough. We were quickly outnumbered."  
  
Cody stopped so to allow everything he said to get through to Davis. "But we continued to fight on, and on. We lost family and friends. Now after eight years I am the only one left." Davis was confused about the last thing Cody had said. "Cody what do you mean that you are the last one left? What about Tai, T. K., Kari and the other DigiDestined? Aren't they helping you?" Cody slowly shook his head. Before he could as any questions Cody got up, "Davis your not going to like this but you have to see this. So just follow me." Davis couldn't understand what Cody wanted to show him and why didn't he tell him where the others were but got up and followed him.  
  
Both of them walked for a while until they came to a cemetery. Even though he had a bad feeling he followed Cody. They finally stopped and Cody pointed to some certain tombstones. Slowly Davis walked passed Cody and looked at them and what he feared the most had come true. Right in front of him were the tombstones of all his friends. After letting Davis get it all together Cody walked besides him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is where the mighty DigiDestined lay. Tai was the first.   
He and Augumon sacrificed themselves in destroying one of the Emperor's weird  
Digimon creations named Kimeriamon. Matt, Joe, Mimi and were next after trying to rescue some people from one of the Emperor's slave camps. Izzy and Yolei came after when they were trying to steal information from the Emperor's main computer. Next were T. K. and Sora were the next to die as they tried to destroy one the main  
factories that the control spires were being manufactured. We were able to bury each of them here. And all this occurred with a span of six years." Tears were coming from Davis' eyes as he looked at each of his friends tombstones. But one specially that had pink flowers in front of it. He slowly walked over to it and looked. In front of him was Kari's tombstones. "What happen to Kari?" he asked with  
sadness in his voice.  
  
"You have to know Davis that after we thought you were died Kari took it bad.   
Things got worse after Tai and T. K. died. It looked as if she became a whole different person. She seemingly lost her playfulness and became more serious.   
When T. K. had died she took the goggles that you gave him and started to wear them. She said she was wearing them because she felt like they would give the courage that you and Tai showed. But, one year ago..." Cody couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Please Cody. Tell me what happen to her," pleaded Davis without turning his  
gaze from Kari's tombstone. "One year ago we got a letter from the Emperor saying that he wanted battle with us to finish everything. Kari didn't really trust the Emperor to a fair fight but she decided to go. I told her I was going to but she told me stay behind. I pleaded with her to let me help. She finally agree to let me go but when I  
turned away from her she gave me a chop in the back of the neck which caused me to pass out. When I finally came to I was alone. Realizing what might have happen I quickly went to the spot the Emperor told us to come. To my sadness, when I got there I spotted her, face down in the ground and died. I buried her body here and I  
been on my own every since then."   
  
Davis stood in front of Kari's grave in silence. He was trying to get everything  
that occurred when he was gone. Everything that he hold dearly was now gone. Veemon was gone, all the DigiDestined except for Cody were now died as well and he didn't know if his family was died or alive. "Your not alone anymore Cody. I am going to help you stop the Emperor." "No, Davis. The Emperor doesn't know that you are still alive. He hunts me down day and night. But he doesn't know about you. You can get away from all this and-" "And what? No matter where I go I will just end up in places just as bad as this or even worst. I already lost my Digimon, my family and my friends. I am not going to lose you to."  
  
Before they could argue anymore a giant fireball exploded right in front of them.   
They looked and saw that the blast came from the two Tryranamon they encountered  
earlier. But now something else was with them. By what Davis could tell it was some kind of hover platform with a person on a throne. When came closer he saw that the person was the Digimon Emperor, only now he was much taller. "Well, look what we have here. The last DigiDestined," he stood up and looked at Cody, then turned to look at Davis. "And who is this? Oh I remember you now. You were  
that DigiDestined that was thought to have drown in the river. I am somewhat surprise you are alive, but I can't say the same for your friends." Davis looked at the Emperor with anger in his eyes. He looked back at Kari's grave and vowed to average hers, and everyone else's death. "Oh I see that you are upset about the death of the DigiDestined of Light. I must say she was a good foe. Always getting  
in the way. But at last, like the others she was dealt with." Slowly the Emperor went to grab something in his cape. When he took the object out Davis could see it wasn't any weapon. It was Davis' old goggles.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking. How did I get this? Well, I will tell you. I  
took them from the dead body of the DigiDestined girl that you called Kari. But before she died I heard her say something. She said 'I am sorry Cody, you are the last chance the world has. I'm sorry guys, I will be joining you soon.' Then she said something that was very amusing, 'Davis I hope you are proud of me. I lived up to my promise to you about fighting to the end. I wish I was as brave as you were.'   
With that she passed on and I claimed my prize," he said as he moved the goggles in his hands.  
  
"You heartless bastard. Do you have any regret for anything you have done?"   
questioned an angry Davis. "Why yes I do. I wish I could see the look on your face when I killed her." The Emperor then snapped his finger and ordered the Tryranamon to fire. As ordered both Digimon fired their fireballs. However, instead of hitting Davis and Cody and the fireballs went over them and exploded behind them. Davis turned  
around and saw that the Emperor's real target wasn't him and Cody. It was the graves of the DigiDestined.   
  
Now where the graves his friends lay was now a crater. Davis just stood there, not moving as the smoke was rising from the ground. He saw that their was nothing left. From the corner of his eye he noticed something. It was one of the flowers that was on Kari's grave. He slowly bent down and picked it up. It was apparent that it was the only thing that survived the explosion. Cody was still standing in the same place, growing with anger. Not only did the Emperor was cruel enough to kill his friends and be happy about it, but now he was stoop low enough as to destroy their own graves. Without even thinking he pulled out his sword and charge at the  
Emperor. Before Cody got even close enough one of the Tryranamon blocked him and throw him down to the ground. Cody hit the ground with a thud, which caused him to turn around and see him on the ground and the Emperor motioning the Tryranamon to eliminate him.  
  
Davis tried to run to help Cody but one of the Tryranamon fired a blast in front of  
him and knocking him down for the moment. With Davis out of the picture the  
Tryranamon went back to Cody who still couldn't get up. Cody tried to struggle up but knew it was the end for him as he saw the look in the Emperor's eyes. "You may get rid of me, but others will stand up and fight." "Face it DigiDestined you are finish. Even when you were all together you couldn't stop me. So face it you lost and both the digital world and real world are mine. Now Tryranamon, finish him."   
Doing as they were told they fired their fireballs directly on Cody who was immediately engulfed in the blast. Davis could only watch as his last friends being killed in front of his eyes.  
  
When the blast finally went away Davis slowly looked into the crater and saw a  
half burnt Cody on his back, with blood coming from almost his entire body. Not paying any attention to the Emperor that was now in a cruel sinister laugh he jumped into the crater and grabbed Cody in his arms. "Cody? Cody please say something," but Cody stayed still not moving. "Face it DigiDestined. He is gone. Just like the rest of your friends," replied the Emperor. As Davis looked at the Emperor with  
hatred in his eyes the half dead Cody started to moved. "Cody, your alive." Cody coughed up some blood and was gasping for air, "Davis I am not going to make it. Just don't give up. Kari once told that when you were coming to save us you told her you would fight with everything you got and fight until the end. I want you to continue  
that promise." "Cody...I-I-" "Please Davis. Promise me that you will continue to fight on." "I promise Cody. I give you my word." Cody's eyes started to get cloudy as he slowly started to stop breathing, "Thank you Davis." With that Cody closed his eyes for the finally time and took his finally breath.  
  
"Cody...Cody...NOOOO." yelled Davis as his friend died in his arms. He was now the last DigiDestined.  
  
****  
  
Davis quickly opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the same horrible place  
that he was in a few moments ago. Instead he was in a small hut. *Was that all a dream. It felt so real. * Davis train of thought was broken when four small Digimon came into the hut. "Good your awake," mentioned one of the Digimon. "Who are you and how did I get here?" questioned Davis. "We are Koromon. We brought you to our village when we found you on the shore by the river. You passed out so we brought you here to recover." "I thank you very much for what you did. By any chance did you see another human here? A girl, probably with a two Digimon?" "No, we didn't. You were the only one we found." "Damn it. That must mean the Digimon Emperor must have gotten them. I have to save them."  
  
"Hey what is that? You didn't have that with you when we left you here," asked  
one of the Koromon as he motioned to Davis' right hand. In his hand was a flower. The same flower that was on Kari's grave in the dream. The same flower he grabbed after hers and the rest of the DigiDestined grave's were destroyed. "Was that dream really a dream? Or was it a promotion of what the world be like if I don't stop it?" asked Davis to no one as he carefully put the flower in his pocket on his jacket.  
  
Knowing that their was no time to spare Davis got up and quickly ran out of the  
hut, with the four Koromon behind him. "Do you know where the Digimon Emperor  
might be right now?" "We have heard that the Emperor has been a base in a small forest just up the river where we found you, but we are not certain." Wasting no time Davis quickly ran off in the direction where they have mention. "Thank you for everything." Davis ran as fast as could. Trying to get there to free his friends. *Even if that dream wasn't a promotion I have to do my best to prevent it. I have seen what could happen if the Digimon Emperor gets his way. Like I promised Kari when we came here, I will fight with everything I got and I will never get up. * 


	5. The Long Awaited Showdown

Chapter 5:  
The Long Awaited Showdown  


  
  
I don't own Digimon what's so ever.  
  
The other DigiDestined were still trapped in the Emperor's base. The Emperor  
had left them alone ever since they saw Davis go under in the river. None of them spoke barely a word as they mourn the lost of their friend. "Stupid Davis. Why did he have to come with Kari? He told us he was quitting the DigiDestined," cried a somewhat hysterical Yolei. "Yolei please calm down. You knew how Davis was. He could never standby and do nothing while his friends are in trouble. Isn't that right T. K. ?" "Your right Cody. That is just like Davis. Worrying about others before him. Sometimes he wouldn't think clearly but he always did what he thought was best for us." "I am sorry for every mean thing I said to him," said Yolei who was bursting into tears. "We are all going to miss him. I just wonder how Kari is going to take it."  
  
****  
  
Kari wondered what happen to her. All she remember was her and Davis coming  
to the digital world to save their friends. But when they got there they were attacked by Tryranamon and during the attack Davis had been hit into the river and went under. Then everything went black. She slowly open her eyes and saw that she was in some kind of room and her arms and legs were bounded to the walls. A noise caught her attention. She looked to where the sound came from and saw that it her friends. They were in the same predicament as she was.  
  
"T. K., Yolei and Cody, its you. Where are we?" T. K. looked over to Kari, "Kari  
your finally awake. Where in the Digimon Emperor's base. We been here ever since he captured us. You must know Kari that it was the Emperor that sent you the message, not us. Also, don't try to use your D3 or D-terminal. He took them from you when you came here and put them with ours. Don't worry about Gatomon. She is right here with the rest of the Digimon." Kari looked more the room and saw that indeed her D3 and D-terminal were on a table with the others. Also that Gatomon was bounded to the wall like the other Digimon. But when she noticed Veemon with them she saw that someone was missing. "T. K., where is Davis? Isn't he here with the rest of us?" T. K. just lowered his head down. Kari could also see that Yolei, Cody and all the Digimon were doing the same. Apparently Gatomon and Veemon knew what happen. "Didn't he get captured after getting out of the river?"  
  
None of them knew how to tell Kari about Davis. Finally, T. K. decided to tell her,  
"Kari...Davis isn't here. He never came out of the river. Even though they haven't found his body he is presumed to have drowned in the river. I'm sorry Kari." Kari couldn't believe what she had heard. Davis had died in the river when he was trying to save his friends. "It is all my fault that Dais is gone. If I hadn't made him come he would be still alive right now." "Don't say that Kari you know what happen to Davis wasn't your fault. Also that even if you didn't force him to come he would find a way come after us to save us," said T. K. but from what they all could see Kari still felt like it was her fault.  
  
As the others were trying to cheer up Kari the Digimon Emperor came in with a  
smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like everyone is here. But wait, where is the  
DigiDestined of courage and friendship? Oh now I remember. He had an unfortunate  
accident didn't he?" "Save us your fake pity and tell us what you are going to do to us." T. K. angrily yelled. "Since you are so not passionate enough to wait I will tell you. I am going to drain all the power from your D3s so I can destroy the barrier between the real world and the digital world and send my minions to the real world so I can become the ruler of both worlds." "You won't get away with this. Somehow we will stop you." "Oh I don't think so. Also after I am doing draining your D3s I am going to put my dark rings on your Digimon and order them to destroy you."  
  
Through out the entire explanation of the Digimon Emperor's plan Kari kept her  
head down. She heard everything he was planing to do to them and both worlds. *I am sorry Davis. It looks like I am not going to live up to my promise to fight on. *  
  
****  
  
Davis shortly arrived to the area the Koromon had told him about. Luckily they were correct about the Emperor's base being in the small forest. Unfortunately, the base main entrance was guarded by the two Gazimon. "Just great. How am I going to get pass them without being seen and without letting the Emperor know I am still alive?" Trying to think of a way to pass the two Digimon guards a noise from behind caught Davis' attention. Quickly looking behind he saw that it was the four Koromon that saved him from the river. "What are you doing here?" "You are a DigiDestined aren't you? So we have come to help you in anyway we can." "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think their is anything you can do to help me." Suddenly an idea came to Davis. "Maybe their is a way you can help. You see those two Gazimon over there? I want you to make them follow you away from the entrance so I can sneak in. Just keep them distracted for at least two minutes. After that get away as fast as you can and don't worry about me." All the Koromon agreed that they would do it. "Thank you. You wait till I get to the side of the base then do the distraction. Lets just hope my plan works."   
  
Quietly Davis went through the forest to get to his spot. He kept an on the Koromon to see that they were ready and on the Gazimon to see if they have spotted him. He was able to get to his place without being noticed. Quickly he motioned to the Koromon to get to work on the distraction. The four came from their hiding place and hit the Gazimon with their little attacks at them. Their attacks had no real affect on them, only got them mad enough to make them run after them. When he saw that the Gazimon were far enough Davis quickly ran to the entrance. Before entering he turned back to where the Koromon had run off to, "I hope you guys get away and make it safely back to your village." With that said Davis ran into the entrance to save his friends.  
  
****  
  
The Emperor stood there looking at his fallen adversaries. They were at his mercy and unable to fight against him. Too upset about their friend gone and worried about what he was going to do to them and their Digimon. He looked at them. All of them had a looked of sadness and hatred. Especially the DigiDestined of light. His eyes went to their Digimon. All of them looking at him with hatred. None of them fazed him but as he looked into the eyes of Veemon he could see more than hatred for him. He saw in his eyes that he wanted revenge. Revenge for his fallen friend. For some reason this frighten the Emperor. Not enough to be noticed but enough to have him somewhat startled.  
  
He walked over to the Digimon and stopped in front Veemon. "By the looks in  
your eyes you still have the will to fight. I also can see something else. The look of  
hatred and revenge. Why are you so upset? Is it because I captured all of your friends. Or maybe its because I was the one who sent those Digimon that caused your partner death." Veemon struggled to go after the Emperor but his bounds kept him from getting to him. "Ha, you are just as weak as your dead partner. Neither of you could harm me."  
  
Something in Veemon just snap as he heard what the Emperor said. With ever bit of strength he had he pulled on his bounds and somehow managed to brake free. Wasting no time Veemon tackled the Emperor to the ground who was stunned about Veemon breaking free to react in time as the Digimon pummeled him with fists. After getting his faculties together pulled out an object that looked like a taser and gabbed it at Veemon. Immediately the object struck Veemon with volts of electricity which caused the Digimon to be thrown back and clasp to the ground and unable to get up.  
  
"Worthless Digimon. How dare you attack me. Your lucky that this was set on  
low." The Emperor got to his feet and walked over to Veemon who was still on the  
ground. "I think I will use you as an example on what happens when you put your hands on the Digimon Emperor. I think it is time to show you what this thing can do when it is on high." After setting the taser like weapon sparks of electricity came out. Apparently that it was meant to kill the blue Digimon. Raising the weapon in the air to drive it into Veemon when a figure came running in and tackled him down.  
  
Kari and the other DigiDestined and Digimon wondered who could have came in  
and saved Veemon. The figure slowly stood up and look over at them. To their shock it was Davis. Not saying a word he walked over to his fallen Digimon friend, "Hey Veemon, you okay?" The Digimon looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. "I will be okay. It will take more to put me away." "I'm glad. You did me proud my friend. You just relax now." Carefully he picked his Digimon up and walked over to the others who were still in shock. "D-Davis? But how? We saw you go under the water." But Davis didn't say a word. He just dropped Veemon by them and looked back at the Emperor with determination in his eyes.  
  
The Emperor got up and wondered who would dare knock him down. Their  
before him, kneeling by Veemon was the DigiDestined of courage and friendship. He stood there in shock as he picked the Digimon up and carried him to his friends. After carefully putting his friend down and avoiding his friend's questions he stood up and looked back at him. The look in his eyes worried him. They were the same as Veemon's were, only looking more determined to do what he needed to do.  
  
"I'm surprise. I thought that you didn't survived from your fall in the river. Too  
bad that you going to waste your life in vain." Instead of responding Davis walked to the Emperor and stopping a few feet away from him. "You know you could have left the digital world to go back to the real world and I wouldn't have know. You could have been escape from me. I know what that you were quitting the DigiDestined. Why didn't you leave when you could?"  
  
Davis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the flower from his  
dream/promotion. After looking at it for a while he put it back, "I came back to save my friends. Also to stop you. I have seen what will happen if you succeed in taking over both worlds. I am telling you I will not let that happen at any cost. Besides, why run away from something your not afraid of?"  
  
Enraged by Davis' words the Emperor looked for his taser weapon. But finding  
out that it was tossed away from him when Davis attacked him. Quickly he reached back into his cape and pulled out a whip. Not wasting anytime he struck him in the side of the face. However, instead of going down Davis just stood there, hardly moved from the hit. Davis put his hand on the spot where he was hit and pulled it back to see that their was blood. "Is all you can do is attack people and Digimon with weapons. Can you fight on your own?" He looked at the Emperor who was just looking at him, wondering why he didn't go down. "I always believed that I shouldn't fight someone who is unable to fight back. But I will make an exception."  
  
Without wasting anytime Davis and punched the Emperor to the floor after hitting  
him in the face. Davis stayed on the attack as he continued to pounded him. However, the Emperor was able to kicked him back and was ready to charge after him when he saw that Davis was just standing there smiling. He couldn't figure out why he was doing until he saw something in his hands. It looked like a small controller. "Give that back." "Hmm, I don't think so. I wonder what would happen if I were to push this button?" As he thought it released the DigiDestined and the Digimon from their bonds.  
  
They ran over to the table where their D3s and D-terminals and came back behind Davis and looked ready to fight the Emperor until Davis put his hand in front of them. "Sorry guys but he is all my. So please just say out of this." They were about to protest when they saw the look in his eyes and saw that one way or another he was going to do this his way. So they agreed to his wishes and back away. He turned back to them and gave them a look of thanks and looked back at the Emperor. "Well, I am when you are, so bring it on."  
  
A second later both men ran to each other and presumed to fight each other. Each man throwing every bit of energy in their hits. It seemingly that Davis was getting the advantage with everything that he connected. Since he was on the verge of losing the Emperor looked for something to use to help him. He realized that his whip was now gone and he couldn't get it but his taser weapon was only a few feet behind him. He thought about going for it but knew that Davis would stop him before getting to it. Thinking quickly he came up with an idea he ran to the weapon and just like he figured Davis cased after him. When Davis was about to grab him the Emperor suddenly turned around and punched him in the stomach.  
  
With Davis unable to move at the moment the Emperor grabbed his taser and  
turned back to Davis who was now getting to his feet. Not wasting anytime the Emperor jabbed the taser into Davis' side. Electricity swept over Davis as he was unable to move or let out any sound of pain because of all the electricity going through him. Finally the Emperor moved the taser away from Davis and allowed him to fall to the ground. After seeing Davis now with smoke come off of him not moving he presumed that he was dead. "Now you better stay died this time if you know what is good for you." He looked up at the other DigiDestined, they were all in the tears for their friend.  
  
He stepped over Davis body and walked over to them with his taser right in front  
of him. "Now if you don't want to end up like your friend did you will give me your D3s right now. What the Emperor didn't know was that while he was threatening the others Davis was slowly getting back to his feet and walked over behind the Emperor. Not wanting to hit him from behind, Davis lightly tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he gave him a small wave and punched him in the side of the jaw. "Haven't you forgotten about me? We still have some unfinished business to deal with." "But how can you still be alive? With that much electricity you should have been killed." "Well, except being fried like a turkey I am still alive. Besides, you are not going to finish me off like you tried right their." Davis then removed his jacket, gloves and D3 and tossed them to Kari. "Keep an eye on those for me Kari. Hey Emperor. Lets just finish what we started."  
  
Blinded by pure rage that no matter what he did he could get rid of Davis he  
charged at him with the taser ready to strike him again. Calmly Davis stepped to the side and stuck out his foot to trip the Emperor. Not able to stop himself the Emperor ran into the control panel of the giant screen. Also he jabbed the taser into the panel. Before he could do anything the electricity from the taser went into the panel which caused the whole thing to go crazy. The electricity then went into the Emperor as well, and like Davis he couldn't move or say anything.  
  
Davis looked back at the Emperor and saw what was happening to him. As he  
watched the Emperor being covered in the electricity he remembered how it felt when it happen to him and saw that no one deserved to go through that. He looked to Kari and asked for his gloves back. Without thinking anything about it she tossed them back to him. After he put them back on he ran to the Emperor. With his gloves giving him some protection from the electricity he grabbed on to the Emperor and after a few tries was able to pulled him free as they both fell to the ground and barely moving.  
  
Kari and the others immediately went to Davis to see if he was all right. They  
were relieved that he was still breathing. "Man Davis that was some stunt you pulled  
their. I am surprised that you aren't extra crispy right now," said T. K. as he was helping Davis to his feet. "Your right about that. But I would rather be well done." Davis joked. "Is Veemon okay you guys?" None of them answered. Instead they made a little room and allowed Veemon to walk in. "I am okay Davis. I just had the air knocked out of me." "I am glad buddy." "Can we please go home now? All this talk about extra crispy and well done has made me hungry," replied the blue Digimon as a rubbed come from his stomach. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this. Even Davis had to laugh but let out a cough and a moan. "Please make me laugh right now. It hurts too much." "I think we should get you back to the real world so you can be checked on," said Kari.  
  
When they were leaving the control panel started to go nuts again. As it was  
started to blow up the base started to shake. "You guys I think that this place is coming apart. So yet us get out of here." They were all leaving when Davis turned back around and saw the Digimon Emperor still on the ground. Davis couldn't just leave him here to die. "Hey you guys get out of here right now, their is something I have to do." "What do you mean Davis? We have to get out of here before this base comes down." "I got to save the Emperor." "Why do you have to? You have no reason to save him. Don't you remember that he almost killed you, twice?" "I know, but I can't just leave him here. It is just not right." "Then I am staying here to help," said Kari. Davis shook his head. "Sorry Kari but you have to help Veemon get out of here for me."  
  
Kari was about to protest before Davis interrupted. "You promised me that you  
would help protect Veemon for me remember? So please just do this for me." "All right Davis, but you better get out of here." "Don't worry, I will be right behind you. Now move it." Reluctantly they did as Davis asked and wished him good luck and left to escape. After since they were leaving Davis turned back to the Emperor. "Man I don't believe I am doing this." He ran to him and started to pick him up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" "I am here to help you get out of here. So  
get moving before we are both crushed under the rumble." "Leave me alone. I don't need your help." "Are you kidding? You can barely move. So stop complaining and move it." "I said I don't need you help," he then pushed Davis down then got up and walked to one of the walls of the base. Even in Davis' weaken conduction he was able to get up and see that the Emperor was pushing some buttons on a small panel. After he was done a part of the wall open up to reveal another passage. "Until we meet again DigiDestined." The Emperor then walked through the passage. Davis tried to follow him but the wall closed right back up before he could get there. Davis wanted to go after the Emperor but saw that their was no time for it and decided to get out of there.  
  
Even though Davis was still hurting he was still able to move quickly through the  
passageway. However, when Davis was only a few feet away the rooftop clasped in front of him and blocking his way out. *Damn it, this stinks. At least I was able to free my friends. Also I am glad that I went down fighting. * 


	6. The Epilogue

Chapter 6:  
The Epilogue  


  
I don't own Digimon what's so ever.  
  
The others waited for Davis to come out before it was too late. They saw all the  
control Digimon get out but paid no attention to them. Their only concern right now was Davis safety. "What is taking him so long? He should have been out of there by now," questioned Kari. "Well, he was better banged up, and knowing the Emperor Davis properly had to knock him out to make him come," answered T. K.. I don't know about you guys but I going back after him." As Kari was about to go in part of the rooftop of the passage clasped. Preventing anyone to go in or out. "Davis no." She wanted to go in and help but T. K. kept her back. "T. K. let me go. We have to help Davis." As she said that the base started to completely come down.  
  
After the base clasped the others stared in wonder if their was any chance that their friend had survived. They looked around and saw nothing a trace of him. They were all now standing in the place were the main entrance was. All of them with tears in their eyes. But no more than in Kari's and Veemon's. "Davis you idiot. Why did you have to go back and save the Emperor? You could have gotten to safety with us but you decided to help the Emperor, even though you knew what he had done. That was just like you. I hope you can rest in peace."  
  
After wiping their eyes and were sent to leave when they heard a noise. They  
turned around and to their amazement some of the boulders started to move. Not  
knowing what to do they watched as a figure pushed the boulders away and slowly stood up. What shocked them even more that the figure was a beaten and battered Davis with some blood coming from his forehead. "Davis your alive. I don't believe it." Davis look at them and give a small laugh. "Yelp. I made it." Then suddenly Davis clasped to the ground. Worried about their friend they quickly went over to him and were relieved when they saw that he was still breathing and had a smile on his face.  
  
****  
  
"Davis wake up. Come on Davis wake up." Davis slowly opened his eyes and  
saw that he was now in a bed in his own room. Right beside his bed was all his friends. Even Tai and the older DigiDestined. "Hey you guys." He put a hand on his head and felt some bandages, then he looked down to his chest and saw more bandages. "Why am I all rapped up for?"  
  
"When you clasped we immediately got you back home. We took your parents  
and sister that you got in a little accident in school. They called a doctor come to check on you. He found out that you have two cracked ribs and a slit concussion," informed Kari.  
  
"Man thanks for telling me. But how did Tai and the others know about this?"   
"When the doctor was checking on you we called them over and told them about  
everything. Even the part about you wanting to quite the DigiDestined." "Everything?   
Did you show them the letter I gave you?" "Yes, we did. Don't worry about them being upset with you. They understand what happen with the Tryranamon incident. They realized that you just needed sometime to think some things throw."  
  
"Thanks you guys. Hey T. K.. Do you still have those goggles I gave you?" "Yes,  
I do Davis." T. K. reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "Why do you want to  
know?" "Well, I was wondering if I can have them back. Isn't the leader of the  
DigiDestined supposed to were them?" "You mean you reconsidered on quitting?" asked Tai. "Yes, I have. That is if you guys still want me to stay." "Of course Davis. You proven yourself to us that you can lead us to victory against the Digimon Emperor." T. K. then stepped beside Davis' bed and handed the goggles back to Davis. "You can have the leader job. I don't want to lead. It is too much pressure." "Thanks T. K.. I hope you guys understand why I was considering on quitting."  
  
"Don't worry Davis, we understand. We all at one point or another wondered  
about quitting the DigiDestined," replied Tai. "Their is just one question I need to ask  
you about your letter." "Uh sure Tai. What's the question?" "Why did you give T. K. the goggles? You could have given them back to me." "Sorry Tai, I just thought he should have them. Besides I heard that a certain redhead girl thinks you look better without them. Isn't that right Sora?"  
  
"Well, I...um..." Sora stumped with her words as she started to blush a deep red.   
She look to see Tai's reaction and saw he was as red as she was. The others couldn't help but laugh at the two. Davis was laughing like their was no tomorrow until he stopped when he grabbed his chest and moaned in pain. "Oh my ribs." "Davis better keep still so your body can recover," replied Joe. "Your right. Can one of you get me my jacket for me." Tai turned around and handed Davis his jacket. Davis looked through his pockets and apparently he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Davis are you looking for this?" Questioned Kari as she showed that in her hand was the flower from his dream/promotion. "Yes, that is it Kari. Can you please give it back to me?" Kari carefully handed the flower over to Davis.  
  
"What is the deal with that flower Davis? Don't tell me that you picked it before  
you came to save us." "No, Yolei I didn't. In fact this flower helped me decide to stay a DigiDestined?" "How is that?" "If you guys don't mind listening to a long story I will tell you." Davis told them everything that happen after he was hit into the river. The way the real world looked like. The way the Emperor took over both worlds. How Cody saved him from the Tryranamon and telling him what happen in the eight years. Even telling them how all the Digimon were controlled, how each of them had died and his confrontation with the Digimon Emperor.  
  
He saw that they were listening to every word he was saying. "And to make a  
long story short. When I woke up in the Koromon village I thought it was all a dream.   
Then I looked into my hand and saw the saw exact flower. Their I knew it had to be more than a dream so then I decided that I would remain a DigiDestined and make sure something like that will never happen."  
  
"We are just glad that you decided to fight on. We are proud of you," said Tai.   
"Thanks Tai. If it is no problem with you guys I am going to get some sleep." "No  
problems Davis. I mean saving the DigiDestined and both worlds as well as almost being killed three times in one day can really take it out of you. So we will just leave now and let you rest." All the DigiDestined were now leaving. As Davis was about to go to sleep he saw that someone still was in his room.  
  
"Kari what you still doing here?" "Davis I just want to say something before I  
leave." "All right. What is it?" "I just want to say thanks. Thanks for saving all of us. Also showing me that one person can make a difference. Finally, I want to thank you for showing me that I should fight with everything, so I can help my friends." "Your welcome Kari but I know that you could do it all on your own."  
  
"Maybe Davis, but I still want to thank you. Maybe this will help." With that Kari  
walked over to Davis and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you rest Davis. We all want you to get back at one hundred percent." Davis nodded and quickly drifted into sleep. Kari could just smile at him. She picked up the flower and the goggles and placed them on his night stand and pulled the covers over him. As she closed the door behind her she looked back and thought that Davis showed today that he deserved to remain as a DigiDestined. 


End file.
